


Awkward

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Badass, Slow Burn, Teasing, eventual smut? Maybe?, newt is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Newt takes a new job under Hannibal Chau, and is swiftly assigned a body guard of sorts. Just his luck: said bodyguard appears to be a sadist with a penchant for teasing Newt until he’s on the verge of fainting. He’s into it though.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal put a hand over your shoulder, flashing Newt a gold plated smile as he looked down at you.   
“This is (Y/N). She’s going to be keeping an eye on you from here on out.” 

Newt gave you a dazed look, eyebrows raised as his eyes darted from Hannibal, to you, then to Hannibal again.  
He observed your appearance carefully. 

You were obviously dressed to fit Chau’s aesthetic, sporting a red and gold silk bomber jacket with metallic gold lotus blossoms embroidered into the back and accenting the front, a low cut black tank top, deep crimson leggings made out of some smooth, silky looking material, and designer sneakers. You wore a golden chain around your neck that Newt did not doubt for a single second was pure gold. Large rings decorated almost every single one of your fingers. Newt made a note to himself to never let you punch him. Gold hoops hung from your ears. Casual street-style, yet somehow elegant, and most definitely badass.

You cracked your gum and grinned at him, causing a pinkish blush to bloom across his cheeks for some strange reason. Okay, yeah, you were /super/ gorgeous, and  
/super/ out of Newt’s league. But he couldn’t help but warm at the thought of your predatory smile and glinting eyes.

“Keeping an eye on me?” Newt echoed, trying to steady himself and ignore how a nervous sheen of sweat was building up on his forehead. He wiped his hand across his brow.  
“Yes, sir. Not that I don’t trust you with the facilities, of course...but. Well. You know how it is.” Hannibal chuckled, hand on your forearm squeezing tighter.

Newt was about to chime in that no, he really /didn’t/ know how it was, but Hannibal was already taking his leave, turning on his heel and walking to the door.  
“Well, have fun kid. (Y/N), don’t kill him-we need him.” He instructed.

Newt knew it was a joke (okay, he didn’t really know if it was a joke, but he was praying to any god that would listen that it was), but his heart skipped a beat nonetheless.

“Yes, sir.” She called back. Her eyes never left Newt, watching him carefully. The heavy, industrial metal door swung closed behind Hannibal, leaving (Y/N) and Newt alone in the expansive lab.   
Newt swallowed hard. Despite being terrified of you, he couldn’t bring himself to break his gaze away from you.   
You blew a bubble with your gum until it popped, chewing it with an open mouth and looking away.   
“Don’t you have some nerd stuff to do or somethin’?” You asked him.

Newt let out an embarrassingly loud gasp when he nodded, only then realizing that he had forgotten to breathe while you and him were having your staring contest.   
“Yeah, y-yeah, I should be-should be doing stuff, sorry.”  
He quickly scurried away to work, trying to focus only on his (well, Hannibal’s) expansive collection of specimens that he could now experiment with at his leisure, and NOT the fact that someone who he would kill to have sex with was watching him as he worked.   
-  
Soon enough, Newt forgot that you were there entirely. Lucky for him, it wasn’t at all difficult to lose himself in his work. He was currently cheerfully dissecting a kaiju liver. For the past three hours or so, you had simply kept yourself idly occupied, taking turns between screwing around on your phone, slowly pacing around the lab and checking out the equipment for yourself, and just watching Newt. He could be fairly entertaining, you soon learned. The guy talked to himself fairly often, usually just commentating on whatever he was doing at the time. For some people that might have been off putting. You, however, found it cute, in a strangely endearing sort of way. 

You casually walked up behind the scientist, who seemed to be pretty distracted by his own thoughts. He was muttering to himself, occasionally shrugging, utilizing body language too-was the guy having a full on conversation with himself? You chuckled. The noise startled him-he jumped, letting out a yelp as he dropped his tools. He sighed deeply and turned around slowly, giving you an adorably exasperated look.

“Dude! C’mon, don’t sneak up on me like that.”  
Newt bent down and picked up the fallen instruments, giving you a wary glance as he straightened up. He walked over to the sink, shedding his gloves and throwing them in the biohazard bin then turning on the faucet.  
“So...can I help you with something...?” Newt asked slowly as he washed his hands.  
You snorted.  
“Really, Geiszler? Giving me lip on the first day?” 

He turned off the faucet and shook his hands in the air to dry them as he quickly moved away from the sink, never meeting your eyes as he did.  
“No, no, I didn’t mean it like /that/, I just meant...don’t you have some gangster stuff to be doing or something?” He asked, daring a glance up at you from where he stood behind his table, hands midway through digging through a pile of reports.

You were quiet, and Newt’s heart dropped-was he seriously getting himself killed on the first day?   
But then you laughed, the sweet, melodic sound filling the spacious room.  
“Oh man, you’re funny. I like you.” You said, wiping a stray tear from your cheek.  
Newt smiled triumphantly.   
“So, uh...(Y/N), was it?”   
You nodded, leaning back against the metal countertop.  
“Oh, cool. I’m Newt-which, now that I think of it, you already knew, considering you called me by my last name.” He said, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He couldn’t go thirty seconds without making himself look like a dumbass in front of you, could he?

To his surprise and delight, you laughed again.  
“Yeah. Got a whole file on you, sweetheart. I’m your personal escort after all, I gotta know you like the back of my own damn hand.” You said with an easy smile, chewing your gum and cracking it.  
Newt’s nose wrinkled at your description of yourself.  
“Do you gotta word it like that?” He asked.  
“What? You mean escort? That has many meanings, you know.” You said. Your tone wasn’t hostile, simply patient and vaguely interested.  
“Well, yeah, but the connotation-“  
“What? You think people who have sex for money are bad or something?” 

“N-No! I didn’t mean it like that!” Newt spluttered, holding up his hands.  
You smirked.  
“Relax, kid. I’m just messing with you, and besides,” your smirk grew darker as you played with your hair, “You and I both know that you wouldn’t ever have enough money to afford this pussy.” 

Newt’s face drained of color, his hands feeling clammy. He reached up and adjusted his tie.  
“Well, I-“ He began, voice breaking between the two words. You burst out laughing.  
“C’mon, man! I’m playing with you!” You exclaimed, pushing yourself off the counter and walking towards him.   
“Lighten up, will ya? Geez.” You said, playfully ruffling his hair as you passed him.

“That’s a wrap for today. Be back here tomorrow bright and early or the bossman will have your head, nerd.”   
He could hear your voice fading as you walked further away, and then the slam of the lab doors shutting behind you. Only when he heard that noise did he finally exhale, bracing himself on the table.  
A shaky “fuck” was all he could bring himself to say as he stared at his reflection in the silvery metal surface.


	2. A Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt almost gets himself killed. That’s it.

It occurred to Newt now as he walked through the Bone Slums at night that maybe he should have asked Hannibal for a private car home or something. Oh well. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hoped he didn’t get mugged-but then again, just being robbed was probably the best case scenario while in the Bone Slums late at night. He thought back to today. (Y/N). His “private escort”. He could easily ring up at least 100 questions he had about you before you could even say “kaiju”. You seemed intelligent, you were funny, and, in lamest terms, you were smoking hot.  
Newt was so busy devising a plan on how he was going to ask you out that he almost got hit by a motorcycle as he crossed the street.

“Hey, you son of a bitch, watch where you’re go...oh, /shit./” Newt’s string of insults slowed to a stop as his eyes drifted to the jacket the motorcycle’s owner was wearing. A red and gold silk bomber jacket, accented with embroidered lotus flowers.  
To Newt’s horror, the motorcycle screeched as it swung around, turning back to drive towards him. If Newt had any sort of survival instincts, he would turn around and run for the hills. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t.

He swallowed hard as it came to a halt in front of him. The driver put the kickstand down and climbed off, reaching up and removing your sunglasses, then unbuckling their helmet and pulling it off.   
You shook your head, parting your hair correctly before you graced him with your attention. Your eyebrows were raised, smirking playfully. The expression you wore was that of Goliath looking down on David.

“Second time giving me mouth, and on your first day no less. You really do have some sorta death wish, don’t you?”   
“I’m so sorry. I had no idea that was you until I saw the, the jacket.” He stammered, pointing foolishly at the jacket in question.   
You nodded, looking down the street and running your tongue across your teeth. Your eyes flickered back to his momentarily.  
“You realize I could have you killed for that, right?” 

Newt paled and shook his head.  
“N-No-I mean, yes, I do! B-But please don’t.”   
Your eyes were locked together briefly, then moved over his body, flitting back up to his face again before you went back to staring into the neon lit streets of the Bone Slums as you thought.  
Newt shivered at the way you had looked over him.   
“You’re not making a very convincing case for yourself, sugar.” You muttered, pulling out a package of gum from your pocket and popping a piece in your mouth.  
Newt prudently stopped himself from asking if he could have one.

“Do you want me to beg on my knees? Lick your shoes? Because I could totally do that, you know, definitely, whatever works for you works for me.” Newt offered without a trace of humor.  
You gave him a sideways glance, arching a brow.   
“Yeah? What’d you be willing to do, huh?”   
You asked.   
Newt felt like he could barely breathe. He tugged at his collar, looking down at his feet.  
“Uh, well, anything, I guess. I just can’t lose this job. Also, I don’t want to die. So. Pretty much anything.”

You grinned, blowing a bubble, popping it, and then giggling.  
“Jeez, you sure give up quick. Take it easy, babe. Only messing with you.”  
Newt blinked, then let out a nervous laugh, running a hand through his hair and fighting off the blush that would inevitably overtake his face.

“Ha! Man, you...you really had me going for a second there, really...woo...” Newt said, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. He had a pretty definite feeling that you were seeing right through his act, but he couldn’t very well admit defeat, could he?  
“You need a right home, sweet thing?” You asked as you put on your sunglasses and picked your helmet up off the seat. 

Newt nearly fainted at the pet name, rubbing a hand down his cheek to bring himself back to.  
“A-A ride?”   
“Yes, genius, a ride home. Home? You got one of those, dum dum?” She asked.   
Newt shook his head, then nodded.  
“Home! Yes, yes, I have one of those. A ride home...”   
He looked up and down the fairly empty street. Would he accept a ride from a hired assassin, or risk a night alone on the streets of the Bone Slums?

Newt decided to take his chances with the hot mercenary over possibly having his organs sold back to the same man he worked for.  
“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.”   
Newt stopped himself, eyeing up your motorcycle with a sudden hesitation.  
“Wait a sec. Aren’t these things, like, super dangerous? Shouldn’t I wear a helmet or something?”   
You scoffed at him, giving him a look that screamed /‘really???’/ over your sunglasses.

“Is the guy that hooked himself up to a kaiju brain /really/ lecturing me on safety right now?” You shook your head and took off your helmet again, handing it to him.  
“But if safety is really your top priority, man, then help yourself.”   
Newt looked from you to the helmet, tentatively taking it from your hands.  
“But now /you/ aren’t safe.” Newt said, dumbfounded. He put it on nonetheless, hitching his leg over the seat of your motorcycle and sitting down behind you. 

“Yeah, no shit, genius.” You muttered with another shake of your head. You started up the motor again, revving the engine twice before putting up the kickstand.  
“You know, for some kind of brilliant prodigy, you sure can be fucking stupid, Newt.” You said with a laugh. Newt didn’t respond. His face was burning with embarrassment, not to mention exhilaration.   
“Put your arms around me or you’ll fall off. I’m starting to seriously think you have some kind of problem with suicidal ideation, kid.” You called back to him.  
He quickly wrapped his arms around your middle, just happy to have an excuse to touch you.


End file.
